Talk:Demon/@comment-24934423-20150828004401/@comment-26120285-20151123024937
I just notice it pass 1 month, i re-read the contract and says that if i got lost 1 month she has all the law to rape me for 1 month or punish me whatever she has on mind, this is also write on my contract, the contract promise security and eternal pleasure, an order soldier just shoot me an burning arrow passing through my bone, i got robbed, if any of this is not accomplished the weeding ring energy will grow weak and the husband will be capable of brake this contract and destroy the ring, i start to cry since i know the order is attacking but she fails anyway, my thoughts change and all the good memories i have with her change just to memories, since the contract stated that i was obligated to be an incubus, i broke the contract and i feel like something heavy is releasing from me, i look at the mirror as i see my eyes change back to my normal ones, the ring energy grow weak but the color keeps in there, i take off the ring and place it on the papers of the contract, i see something that attracts my atention, it says '' If it is possible that the contract is broken, the man will no longer be bound to her wife connection and the wife will feel a shock on her body like a signal of her failure, it is for sure she will return inmediately to her husband and try to fix this'' I start to get scared since it could be possible, i prepare all my things on a backpack, i grab my old chainballs that i use before i meet her, i remeber my true intentions and i decide to go back to where i belong, my old house, an old abandoned house on middle of a battlefield with corpses, my wife rescue me from there, i no longer have no one hold me, i put my chains and ready to battle, i try to use my electricity ability and it works, the contract stated that i could no longer use my abilites, i recognize that i could take care of myself all this time, i leave a letter to my old wife, i leave the room and tell to a maid succubus in there that tell to my wife that her treasure has already leave lescatie, i start to leave put i get to a pin point of a tower, i use my binoculars to see my room just to see my wife slam the door aggresively looking for me, she see on a desk my ring and the contract broken, she read my letter and fall on his knees and start to cry, i feel sorry for her but i never knew the power i have, this dense demonic energy is too strong but i want to give her one last look, she command her followers to search around for me, i feel weak and i decide to charge myself an electric thunder comes from my back going to the sky before descending again on me, my veins are glowing orange, my eyes are full white by the intensity of my power, i look again and my wife notice, she suddenly command her followers to catch me, she still in tears and with some courage she broke the window and fly directly to me, they have their sword to put me down, but almost they got me i jump from the pin-point of the tower at great heights leaving a trace of electricity, i could hear my wife screaming Darling!! and her cries. I go back to my old house were i used to live, i was tired so i sleep on the rock bed, i know that my house was near an order settlement (now a demon realm). The next day i hear my name being screamed at the demon realm declaring like a criminal and search at all cost, they reveal where i live, i run as fast i could, i find the main order weapons factory, i decide to sleep. The next day i prepare, i was standing front the order factory, i let a loud battle cry that turn the skies to red orange, i give a great stomp sending a great electricity wave destroying the walls, the alarms sound as all the soldiers charge to kill me, swing by swing, bones are broken and they are wounded deeply, is heard another alarm that the demon forces are attacking, i continue my battle wounding everyone on my trail, i see the major executing an incubus, i punch him hard that send him fly to the door that leds outside the factory to the mini-city many wounded soldiers crawl out of there, i see how the demon forces are some meters of me, some electrified and wounded soldiers run to the monsters asking them for their help, i hit the major leg's with my chainball, the monsters implore me not to kill him, from all that crowd of monsters and heroes, i see her, my old wife, getting close to me, she tries to convince me to not kill him, I know what they have done, being their secret weapon and tortured is worst but you will be worst if you do this i smirk as i start to charge my electricity, she then take out form his pocket a picture of me and her on our weeding, after that my eyes change to their normal colors, i release the major, i turn around to walk away, i fall on my knees and start to cry while i generate little blue bolts. My wife hugs me from behind, she drops in front of me, she grabs my jaw raising my sight to her, she tell in tears Im sorry hubby for leaving you for too long, i promise you to be with you forever and don't get loose on your rage, i will always be there for you, i missed you soo much hubby!! She then embrace me as we both start to cry. I took her on a bridal carry and run back to lescatie with her, i was traumatized by this so my wife had to took care of me for long time, when we arrive to lescatie the people on lescatie were impressed by my electricity abilites, the new contract i sign let me use my stregth and my electricity abilites whenever i want. After i sign i took her to the bed and we have sex, after that she nuzzles on my neck and whisper me I really missed you a lot, don't ever leave me that long again, i love you a lot. Im known as a human juggernaut but i don't fight on the demon army due to my brutality and my full hostily to the order is dangerous to anyone and they prefer to keep me away from the order and let me be happy. Sorry if it is too long and for my bad grammar